Analytics software has been increasingly used to analyze and interpret large amounts of data. Visualization applications, for example, can provide graphical representations of different aspects of data to allow a user to understand complicated relationships. While visualization applications offer advanced tools and functionality for visualizing data, conventional visualization applications typically struggle or fail to keep pace with large amounts of data or rapidly changing data.